Blaziken (Pokemon Legends)
"Your attacks are pitiful in comparison to mine!" - Blaziken to Sceptile at the Battle of Rustboro. Blaziken is the main antagonist of Pokémon Legends, an anti-hero in Pokémon Legends - Rebellion and the personal antagonist of Sceptile. Art: Blaziken by Elokoin Personality Blaziken has an aggressive, narcissistic nature and places himself above all the people of Littleroot. He is extremely quick to anger and take it out on more than just his enemies, as proven by when he blasted one of his own Combuskens in Meteor Falls. He does not care who he hurts as long as it gets him what he wants. His personality is a pale version of Magmortar's. However his personality seems to change as he becomes more aware of other people's motives around him. Sceptile aids him begrudgingly in this endeavour. Powers and Abilities Blaziken is a talented fighter, as proven when he defeated all of Sceptile's group at Rustboro. However it should be noted that Sceptile and the group lacked proper training and Blaziken was utilizing the power of the red orb. It is known that the Red Orb enhances Blaziken's powers considerably allowing him to unleash ferocious Fire Blasts against his enemies. History Pokemon Legends "The Legend of Hoenn Blaziken and his Combuskens attack Littleroot Town. He encounters Grovyle, but is quick to defeat him and make off with the Red Orb. "The Fires of Oldale" During the trip to Rustboro, Blaziken and his Combuskens are attacked by Swampert and his Marshtomps. The Two fight, but seem evenly matched. "Mission to Meteor Falls" Blaziken reaches Rustboro City and steals a map of Meteor Falls. He engages in battle with Sceptile's group once again, soundly defeating them. "The Clash of Steel" Blaziken struggles to make it through Meteor Falls after being attacked by unknown advesaries. "Transgressions" Blaziken escapes Meteor Falls and meets his friend Camerupt, who warns him of Magmortar's impatience. He also gets supplied with additional troops to replace the ones lost. "The Guildmaster" Blaziken and Camerupt travel to Fallabor and prepare to set off. Blaziken mentions of his desire to become a Largent, and that he's not just in it for money. "Swollen Pride" Blaziken and Camerupt run into Magmortar, who warns them of the consequences of failing their given task. He grants them two Rhyperiors before departing. At the end of the Chapter, Blaziken and Camerupt reach Mt. Chimney. "Burned at Both Ends" Blaziken and Camerupt are attacked by Sceptile's group at Mt. Chimney. A battle ensues and Blaziken throws Grovyle off the mountain into the Jagged Forests below. Manectric and Pelipper escape with the Red Orb. "Broken Links" Blaziken takes a captive Aggron and Exploud to Magmortar's Temple in Fortree where they are sentenced to death. "The Price of Liberty" Blaziken accompanies Magmortar to view the execution of Aggron and Exploud in Fortree Colosseum. Sceptile and the group attack the colosseum and rescue them. Blaziken is once again scolded by Magmortar. "The Path Revealed" An enraged Magmortar orders Blaziken to find Sceptile and retrieve the Red Orb. Blaziken promises to do so and readies his Combuskens for a wide spread search. "The Sacred Grounds" Blaziken discovers that Sceptile's group have fled into the Sacred Grounds, he decides to wait for them to come out and his Combuskens form a barricade. Sceptile's group manage to evade them however. "Song of Absol" Blaziken searches Fortree City for Sceptile and his friends, and narrowly misses them when he searches the Dancing Dragon Inn. He does however discover their intention to travel to Mt. Pyre. "Peak of Mt. Pyre" Blaziken stands up to Magmortar, seemingly redeeming himself in the eyes of the Massivo. The two then gather forces and speed towards Mt. Pyre to crush any hope for Sceptile and his allies. They are successful in regaining the Red Orb, but Sceptile escapes on Briney's Boat. "Monsters of Hoenn" Sceptile and the group pursue Blaziken deep into the depths of Terra Cave. Blaziken doesn't listen to reason, and awakens Groudon anyway. "The Coming Storm" Blaziken escapes Terra Cave and blasts Sceptile, causing him to hallucinate. This hallucination gives Sceptile possession of the Jade Orb. Blaziken then pursues Sceptile and Altaria to the Sky Pillar. The Chapter ends with Blaziken and Sceptile facing off at the Summit. "Shining Vivid Green" Blaziken and Sceptile battle ferociously, but Blaziken lets down his guard for a moment and allows a devastating blow to his abdomen. His injury causes him to plummet from the Sky Pillar. Pokemon Legends - Rebellion Sometime after the events of "Shining Vivid Green", a badly injured Blaziken is discovered and retrieved by Order Forces. It is unknown where he was taken, but he entered a long and intensive recovery period most of which he spent unconscience. During the 172nd annual Order Summit at Order High Command, Massivo Zoroark inherited a fraction of Magmortar's assets. Since Blaziken was still technically in the service of Magmortar, he was transported to The House of Zoroark to continue his recovery. Blaziken is not seen nor is his identity revealed until "When Life Shatters". "When Life Shatters" Blaziken is finally revealed to be the one who was in Solitary Confinement. After escaping in previous chapters, it is discovered at the end of this chapter that he is the one who led the attack during The Desolation of Littleroot. He subseqeuntly takes the citizens captive after killing Kadabra. "Too Far From Home" In the aftermath of Littleroot's destruction, Blaziken transports the citizens to a secluded area in Petalburg Woods. He had survived the fall from the Sky Pillar utilizing the power of the now powerless Red Orb. He attempts to extract information from Aggron and Lilligant concerning Sceptile, with little success. "The Phoenix Rises" Seviper arrives with his group and demands that Blaziken execute the Littleroot citizens and blame their towns destruction on a forest fire. Blaziken has no choice to agree, yet just as Lilligant is about to be executed, their camp is attacked. "Sceptile's Stratagem" Blaziken finally encounters Sceptile again, yet he escapes with his fellow Littleroot Citizens. Blaziken is then taken to Zoroark's new home in Rustboro where Zoroark grants him command of his forces. Seviper then begins to plot against him. "The Sanctuary" Blaziken plays a game of chess with Zoroark while they attempt to better gauge each other. He notices Zoroark's health begin to deteriorate, and grows increasingly suspicious. "Days of Glory" Blaziken challenges Seviper on his new found power following Zoroark's sudden onset of illness. This ultimately results in nothing, yet Seviper is now in full control. "Scales of the Snake" Blaziken offers advice to Gothitelle before beings dispatched on a "scout" mission to an area near Meteor Falls. However, Blaziken already suspects foul play on Seviper's part. His suspicions are confirmed when Sceptile and his allies arrive and easily take him into their custody. "Ice and Flame" Aggron and many other Rebels desire Blaziken dead, however Gardevoir believes he could still serve purpose. Blaziken has a brief discussion with Samurott before he and Sceptile reconcile, believing that The Order is the true enemy. Blaziken then joins to Rebels, much to Aggron's dismay. "Revenge and Redemption" Blaziken and Sceptile both formulate a secret scheme that could put them ahead of Massivo Zoroark. During Seviper's execution, Blaziken and Aggron seemingly put their twisted pasts behind them. Zoroark is then spotted on the horizon, approaching with his army. "The Meteor Crashes" Blaziken participates in the Battle at Meteor Falls. Once the Rebels are overwhelmed, they put their secret plan into action. Blaziken wishes Sceptile and Samurott luck, before leaving the Falls towards an unknown location. "The Time of the Rebels" Captain Briney brings Blaziken and the other Rebels to Ever Grande Stadium during Zoroark's Inauguration Ceremony, disguised as prisoners. When Sceptile reveals himself on stage, the Rebels throw off their cloaks and the battle commences. Blaziken lights both Order Towers on fire to obscure the view of their aerial forces. Blaziken then accompanies Sceptile, Samurott and Gardevoir into the Citadel in pursuit of Zoroark and Gothitelle. When they reach the top floor, they find their path is blocked by the powerful Metagross. Samurott and Gardevoir race on ahead to face the Massivo, whilst Sceptile and Blaziken fight against the metal monstrosity. Metagross proves the be a nearly invincible opponent, easily absorbing his assailants attacks and retaliating with earth shaking ones of his own. Blaziken causes the ground beneath Metagross to become unstable, and in an act of self-sacrifice, fire punches both himself and Metagross down into a flaming abyss, thus redeeming himself for all his cruel and immoral acts. Possible Survival Possible Blaziken's death was never confirmed by the characters of the series. Sceptile, who saw Blaziken fall into the abyss has speculated that it is possible, however unlikely, that a man of such strong will as Blaziken could have survived the fall. Impossible There are characters however, who deny that Blaziken could ever have survived the battle against Metagross including Aggron, Lilligant and Samurott, as he was not seen to leave Ever Grande after the battle was ended. Category:Pokemon Legends Characters Category:Characters